


Addition

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Matt and Phoebe are extremely popular and successful with their career, nut something is missing in their lives. Will Phoebe help Matt to achieve another dream?





	Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Phoebe Menashi 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 17 minutes

Coming to Los Angeles was the best decision Phoebe has ever made. She gets so many offers for being a lead role in an upcoming movie that she sometimes has to decline very good offers because she found a better one. It makes her overwhelmed but at the same time excited. Also, the relationship with Matt Rodriguez, one of her biggest role models since she is a child, goes on very well. People still seem to be very excited about the relationship between them both. No matter where they both arrive the reporters always ask the same questions:

_‘Are you planning to propose to Phoebe?’_

_‘Would you say yes to Matt?’_

_‘What are the plans for the future? Any Children planned?’_

But Matt and Phoebe never give an answer to those questions or at least try to change the subject. They thought about it, but they are actors and want to be asked about the movies they are in and not about their relationship. I mean they are proud that their relationship is still so strong even with all the pressure from outside. They are proud of the things they achieved.

The best moment for both of them was the moment they decided to look for a house together. She remembers how clumsy and nervous Matt was just asking her that question. Phoebe chuckles at the thought of it.

“What is in your mind?” Matt looks up from his book and looks at his girlfriend.

“I just remembered how you asked me to move in with you."

Matt puts his book aside. “Well, I thought you would say no.”

“I wouldn’t have said no. There is nothing better than to move in with you. Especially when we found this beautiful house.” Phoebe looks around and smiles. “The moment I entered this house I knew I needed it completely with the whole interior. And it was worth every dollar we had to pay."

Phoebe and Matt paid almost $4M dollars but as they saw the house they fell in love. As soon as they entered the house they arrive in a hallway where bright light shines into the house through the big windows from the dining room and living room which you can see from the doorstep. But also, the multi-sliding glass door provides the home with bright light. Also, the bright colours of the ceiling and floor give the whole house the welcoming feeling. Throughout the whole house, you find oak flooring that makes everything looks luxury. The only part that isn’t oak is the part at the front door. To save the oak from any damage they covered the floor with tiles made of marble.

As soon as you enter the house you can find on the right side the bright living room with windows that go all the way down to the floor. The plank is made out of wood too so that it makes the room more comfortable. The living room also has a modern stainless-steel fireplace and built-in bookcases.

In a little niche at the end of the hallway is a small dining room with a lot of windows that give the room enough light. Next to it, on the right side of the hallway is the black wood kitchen with a little island. Instead of the usually tiled floors in the kitchen, this house has wood floor even in the kitchen. The kitchen counter is made of marble.

The house has three bedrooms on the second floor which were very important for Matt, but Phoebe doesn’t know why. The bedrooms are now arranged with double beds and everything in bright colours. But instead of using white colours for walls they used a wonderful pastel yellow. Each room has a bath en-suite with a wide glass shower. The tiles have the structure of wood while the walls also have the pastel yellow.

For Phoebe and Matt, it was also important that they have a room where they can learn for their work as an actress or an actor. But that house also includes that. Next, to the beds on the second floor, they have a little study. At the end of the room is a little sofa where they can lay down and learn the scripts or work on something else. The room has two desks, one for Phoebe one for Matt. The room has two big windows with the view over the Canyon and the forest. Another bathroom that is also used by guests has a bathtub with shower function. Even though the rooms have smaller windows than all the other rooms of the house, it still makes the room bright enough.

Phoebe and Matt use the main bedroom at the end of the hallway on the second floor. There is a white king-sized bed with a view of the mountains. And they also have access to a balcony with ocean view. Phoebe has one walk-in closet in this room which was the reason they chose to have this as the main room. But also, their bathroom is bigger than all the bathrooms in the house.

From the living room downstairs, they have access to a huge garden and terrace.

“What is your favourite part of this house?" Matt embraces her into her arms and kisses her head.

She cuddles into his arms and lays her head on his chest where she can hear is a heartbeat. "The view you have, no matter where you stand. You can see the ocean, the mountains and the forest from up here. And the best part is, you are waking up next to me."

At the last part of the words, she looked up at Matt who beams at her. “Flatterer."

Phoebe chuckles. "And yours? What is your favourite part?”

“A lot actually, but I like that we have so much space and that it still feels like a home. You know, usually, villas do have a cold atmosphere but our home? It is a big house, but it isn’t cold. There isn’t everything white." Matt smiles and looks out of the house to the ocean.

“That is true.”

“I bet our children would feel home here." Matt still looks out but feels her tensioned.

He looks down at her because Phoebe sits up and looks at him. "Do you think about getting children?"

Matt blushes and sits up too. "Yes of course. I mean I know we aren’t together for that long; we aren’t even married. Yet. But I still think about it. I mean I am 25 years old and a man loves to be a father at this age. But I will wait as soon as you are ready."

Phoebe smiles. “I never thought you have thought about children. Is that the reason why you were happy that the house has three bedrooms?" Phoebe smirks.

“Well... kind of?" Matt strokes nervously through his hair.

“Aww, Matty!” Phoebe cups his face and looks at him. “It is cute that you have thought about it and I won’t deny I haven’t, but I always thought now is not the right time.”

“Is there ever a right time to get a baby?” Matt asks.

“Probably not." Phoebe takes her hands down and looks out to the garden.  
“What is on your mind now?”

“I always imagined my life like career, marriage and then children.”

“Phoebe?"

Phoebe looks over to him with a questioning look. He stands up and knees in front of her.

“I know this is not a very good and romantic proposal with roses and nice food, but we will do that. But I wanted to ask you for so long, but I never had the courage to do so. Even though we don’t know each other for that long and we are busy with being popular and famous, but I want you to be with me. I promise you to be the best husband you can ask for and a wonderful father to our future husband.” Matt looks down and smiles while wishing away some tears.

“Phoebe Menashi, will you marry me?"

Phoebe started to cry during his speech too. She answers with a tearful ‘yes’. Matt opens the ring box and put the ring on her finger.

“Matt, I wasn’t even finished with my sentence before your proposal.”

“What did you want to add?”

“I wanted to say that even though I imagined my life like that, I can’t wait to see you with a little baby.”

“So... that means?”

“Yes Matt, let’s make a baby." Matt starts to grin like Cheshire cat and picks her up.

Phoebe shrieked and holds herself close to him while putting her legs around him.

“You make me to the happiest man in this world.”

Phoebe doesn’t answer but just kisses him. Matt carries her upstairs to their bedroom and lays her down onto the bed.

“Now?” She breaks the kisses and looks at him.

“If you want?”

“Yes, let the condom in your pocket.”

Matt smiles and nods. “And your birth control?”

“Forgot to buy my birth control last month so I am not on birth control.”

“Thank god for making you forget about important things.”

Phoebe chuckles. “Idiot.”

“You idiot.”

Phoebe nods and kisses him again. He kisses you back fiercely. Phoebe runs her hands up and down his back, tracing the lines of his strong muscles.

Matt moans at the feeling of her hands underneath his shirt. "You are killing me"

Phoebe smirks and unbuttons his navy-blue shirt, slowly. Matt watches her every move and bites his lower lip. Phoebe can feel the effect she has on him even with the slightest touch. He sits back and pulls her into a sitting position and pulls off her short in one motion.

“Wow,” Phoebe smirks.

Matt crashes his lips back on hers and hovers over her. Matt traces his hand along her stomach and further down. He removes her panties along with her sexy thong.

“Damn it is almost too sexy too put if off." Matt groans.

“Well now it is off, maybe next time we can leave it on?”

“Very good idea." Matt crashes his lips again on her and leaves feather-light kisses on her neck, making her moan underneath him.

While Phoebe moans, she removes the jeans as far as she can. The last move does Matt for her. As he hovers back over her, he enters her in a slow swift motion that makes them both moan in pleasure. Phoebe arches her back to meet him. Phoebe and Matt move as one, the only sound to hear are their moans of pleasure. Matt leaves hickeys on her hickey.

“Matt! You feel so good!" Phoebe moans and scratches his back, arching her back again.

The movement gives Matt the possibility to kiss her breast and focuses on each of her nipples. “Matt… I -”

Matt grabs one of her legs and puts it around his torso and moves a little bit faster, reaches the right spots of Phoebe.

“Come for me, Phoebe." Phoebe bites her lower lip and her legs start to shake the moment she reaches her climax. Phoebe moans his name and grabs his hair.

A short time after Phoebe reaches her climax, Matt splits his load into her. He moves out their climaxes and looks down at her, stroking her hair but not removing.

“I love you so much, Phoebe.” Matt kisses her forehead. "And I love you, Matt."

 

Two weeks later Matt is out onto the set while Phoebe just returned from a night filming with two pregnancy tests in her bag. She knows it would be the biggest dream for Matt if it already happened at the first trying.

“Let’s do this." She takes the first pregnancy test and follows the instruction. After a short time waiting, she looks at the test – negative.

Phoebe sighs and sits down. “It would have been too good to be true." Phoebe puts the unused pregnancy test into her medicine cupboard.

The other pregnancy test she throws into the bin and goes over to her bed and lies down. After a short time, she falls asleep with a heavy feeling in her heart.

 

A couple of hours she hears movements in the room, and she stirs and opens her eyes. “I am sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“It’s okay." She sits up, stroking her eyes and looks around.

“How late is it?”

“6 pm." Matt sits down next to her and kisses her cheek. “Are you okay, baby? You seem sad?”

Phoebe leans her head on his shoulder, and he puts one arm around her. "Well, I kind of am. I really wished it for you to happen now, for the first time.”

“What?”

“Being pregnant, but the test was negative."

Matt smiles and forces her to look at him. "It is completely normal that it didn’t happen now. Phoebe, I don’t care when it happens, I just want it to happen. Don’t stress about it and then it will work.”

“You are not sad?”

“I mean I am not happy it didn’t happen, but I am not sad either. I look forward to the moment you tell me you are pregnant. From now we try it without the pressure, okay?” He pokes her nose and her giggles.

“Yes, sounds good. Maybe now?”

“Who am I to say no to this?”

 

Phoebe really starts to get baby fever and the wish to become a mother. She is happy about the success she has in the movie industry but having a family with the man she loves is one of the best moments in the life of a woman. Matt and Phoebe tried to get a baby for two months now, but every time she took a test it said negative.

“Babe?” Matt says entering the house.

“Living room!”

‘Matt walks to her and gives her a little kiss.

“How was your filming today?” Matt asks and settles down next to her.

“Quite funny. My co-stars and I always forgot our lines and switched words."

“And the producer doesn’t say anything?" Matt blurts out in disbelief.

"Well, I guess that are the perks of working with Thomas." Phoebe smiles up to Matt. Matt nods and smiles.

“Yeah, he doesn’t put pressure on you. No matter what."

Phoebe strokes his chin. “And yours? You look tired?"

He looks down to her and kisses her fingers. “I am. No one was happy about the way everything went on set. And I feel like I disappoint them." He focuses on her hand and kisses her fingers.

“It’s not you! Every actor has bad and good days.”

Matt meets her eyes and smiles. "That’s why I need you with me, cheering me up after a bad day.”

“Well, I can cheer you up even more.”

Matt looks confused.

“Wait here." Phoebe jumps up and walks over to a cupboard and looks for something. She comes back with a box for necklaces.

“Necklace?”

“Open it.”

Matt takes the box and opens it, but inside the box isn’t a necklace but a pregnancy test. Matt looks at her, eyes widened and then back to the pregnancy test. He takes the test in his hands and reads the word – pregnant. Matt looks at his grinning fiancée next to him.

“You are?”

“I am! I made two tests and all of them said I am pregnant.”

Matt jumps up and down, shouting ‘I am going to be a father.’ Phoebe chuckles but shrieks when he pulls her up and spinning her around.

“We are going to be parents?”

“Yes, we will be!”

Matt beams. "You, indeed, made my day a hundred times better! But... you know... no stunts for you anymore.”

“Don’t worry I already talked to Thomas; he looks for a double.”  
Matt smiles and kisses her and pulls her close. "I am so happy! I am going to be a father!”  
Phoebe smiles up at him. "You are going to be a great father!”  
Matt grins. "I hope so! But would you mind marrying before the child arrives? I want everyone to have the same name!” Matt smiles.  
“Of course, I’d love to! I mean I really want to have your name!” Phoebe chuckles and Matt joins her.  
“Let go back to bed, even though I am probably too excited to sleep now?" Matt suggests.  
Phoebe nods and takes his hand and together they go to bed.

As Phoebe is in the fourth month Matt marries her in a small circle, no reporters allowed, and they accepted it without arguing after Phoebe went to the hospital without any explanations towards the reporters. They don’t know the real reason but assumed the worst. But as soon as she came out of the hospital pictures were made and spread and they knew what was going on. Matt sometimes thinks they look even more forward than them.

"So, Mrs Rodriguez, now our baby can come!" Matt smiles and strokes her stomach.

“Oh yes." Phoebe lays her hand on his.

 

They don’t stay at the afterparty too long, because Phoebe gets tired very fast and her feet hurt fast during the pregnancy.

“You know, as much as I love to pregnant, I can’t wait for them to arrive.”

“Me too, especially because I want to know what it will be – girl or boy.”

“That too. I am glad we decided to wait for the revelation.”

“Of course, the more excited you are.”

 

After five more months Phoebe went to the hospital together with Matt on her side and a little girl May Rodriguez arrived in the world. Matt won’t let her go, since the doctor brought her in, he holds her into his arms and smiles down to her, but Phoebe doesn’t mind. She loves the sight of a strong muscular man with a small tiny baby, his small baby. Matt already talks stories to her, and Phoebe knows that he will do that in the future, every night to her. May will be one of the most loved children in Los Angeles. Matt will protect her in every single way he can, especially in front of the reporters. No reporter will see her before she is old enough to decide if she wants it or not. And Phoebe will give May the love she deserves and will protect her as much as Matt does. She will be not only a mother but also a best friend for her daughter when she needs her.


End file.
